If I Ever Loved You
by Some random guy.or girl
Summary: Hinata, now confident gets asked out by Naruto, Sasuke starts to have unwanted and unneeded feelings. Naruto sorta betrays and Sasuke accepts the feelings, I think now, to those who have read this, it is not a Sakurahate...
1. Dating, Feelings, Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-Not a single character...sob, sob...

Hinata's POV

_He's the heartthrob and the one that everyone talks about. But what is wrong with Naruto? He's strong as well, and maybe even good looking, and he actually _cares_. But why does everyone look at Uchiha Sasuke?_

"Hinata! What are you doing?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

"N-naruto!" She was surprised, the only reason she stuttered.

"Uh…I was sort of…you know…I was going to ask you…uh…" The blonde wasn't able to talk properly for some reason…

"He's asking you out," the cold faced Uchiha smirked expressionlessly.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, red-faced.

"Naruto…are you? I mean…" Hinata blushed, sure, she didn't stalk him anymore, but she still liked him.

"Err…yeah… I stopped…I've never realized that I actually liked you and…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Why is he always near Naruto!?_

"How about this Saturday, umm… you can decide where." Hinata smiled, since she's been accepted as a heir, she has gained her confidence.

"Sure, the…park?" Naruto rubbed his head, he's only getting used to the confident Hinata.

"I'll see you then," Hinata waved a hand and walked out of the training ground, not looking back.

_She's been heaps different since I came back,_ Sasuke thought, raising an eyebrow at her disappearing back.

"Phew! It's so awkward talking to her now…" Naruto ran the top of his hand over his forehead and sighed.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, since when was the Kyubi nervous?

"Smirk to yourself, you've got work to do!" Naruto grinned, yelling out loud.

The raven haired teen groaned, the stupidest _mission_ has been assigned to him when he came back as a punishment-pick up one billion leaves. How STUPID was that, who will ever collect leaves!

"You've still got three thousand million more!" Naruto teased, dancing around.

"Piss off you dobe," Sasuke grunted.

"I am NOT a dobe!!!!!"

"Hn," the Uchiha hopped away, collecting more stupid leaves...

"Sasuke-kun!" His fan girls waved to him, they stood outside his mansion door, waiting for his arrival.

_Why can't they just fudgen leave me alone!_ He turned around, looks like he's going to be home late.

"Wait! We have things for you!" One of the fan girls yelled, ran to him and grabbed his sleeve. Gasping with joy for the physical contact.

"Piss off," He grunted, jumping away from her after he shrugged her off roughly.

"But we've collected all your leaves! They're just at the corner of your mansion! It took us two weeks but, please go out with me!" Another fan girl ran up to him, this time, he was quick enough and moved to the corner of the mansion to collect the multiple huge bags as quick as he can to the back yard. He had to make them unconscious outside his door for the rest of the bags after the manageable five bags were carried into his house.

"Great, now I've all the time to train," He muttered, he was feeling mad for some reason although he has done his stupid assignment thing._ Hinata is so different now, she used to stalk that dobe and stutter everytime she speaks to him. . . Looks like he's got the brains to stop going after that annoying beep. . . _Ever since he came back, she's been acting slutty and flirting with any of the male population, that is _any _and _every_.

Naruto and Hinfata got closer as they dated for the next three weeks, Sasuke can sense it, he's never far away from Naruto. Normally, he would follow the two around, with his hands in his pockets as he watched them with a bored expression. Hinata didn't really mind, though sometimes a little frown would be seen as she greeted Naruto and Sasuke. And Naruto...he's to busy with his new girlfriend to even realize that the quiet avenger was still there with them.

A month later, Naruto started to cuddle the heiress as they sat near a river at dusk, watching the sunset. The Uchiha was ignored, not that he cares, but he was starting to feel annoyed whenever Naruto physically contacts Hinata. It just became more interesting as he watched them, but he still spared time to train himself under strict conditions. Recently, whenever he used a dummy to train, he imagined it to be Naruto all the time, not Itachi, but Naruto.

Soon after, Naruto finally gave the Hyguua her first kiss. Sasuke felt his fist clench for no reason as he glanced at them, he wasn't following them that day, Naruto shoved him off. He just happened to see them as they walked past the training grounds.

That night, he had a dream, making him feel ashamed and confused.

_"Sasuke-kun, I love you, really much..." Hinata whispered with a cute blush, she was in his embrace, resting her head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat._

_"Me too," He whispered back, not wanting to admit it though, and used other words instead of- I love you too. "I've always felt for you, Hinata, always._

_Blushing a little harder, she stood on her toes and kissed him shyly on the lips, but too timid to give away her tongue. He didn't care, she was his now, and he'll keep her as his forever. . ._

Sasuke woke up, a little uncertain why he dreamed of her, he had no feelings towards her, but in his dream, she felt so right in his arms. As if she'll not exist anymore if he let her go, but. . .

"She's Naruto's girlfriend god damnit!" Sasuke hit his head, since Naruto had brought him back, he felt grateful, and the least he could do is to let him keep his girl friend!

Closing his eyes again, he tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, the more he wanted to go to sleep, the more he thought about Hinata and that made him stay up. The urge to kiss her like in the dream was so intense now, he swear he'll lose control if he sees her on the streets of Konoha. Then he started to feel guilty, he had no feelings for her, and yet, he wants to kiss her. . .

"Lust," Sasuke muttered_. If I ever have the chance, I swear I'll gulp love her more than anything else I have. . . You retard! You're not supposed to love! You have to freaken avenge your clan!!!! There is no such thing as love in an avenger!_

After argueing with himself until four in the morning, he finally went back to sleep.

Hinata POV

_I really should stop dating him now, what if he propose? I am the heir and I've finally been accepted as the heir! _

_But you can give up the honour - at least for the one you love_. Her conscience told her.

_Do I really love him??? Eight years, I've been waiting_ eight _years now, and he's finally loving me back. . . (A/N She's sixteen)_

_I'll give up my position as the heir. . . for him, if he does. . . What am I? Fantasizing!? _

_I'll see what he does. . ._

The Next Morning

"Narut..." Hinata waved, running towards her boyfriend, he was barely seen as he was hiding in an alleyway, but she's spotted him instantly. He didn't turn to greet her. . .


	2. What Do I Do?

A/N: Thankyou very much for your reviews! I'm sorry if there are certain things you don't understand about the first chapter. But normally you should know that the annoying _beep_ is Sakura, and I don't hate her, but she's just the bad girl in my fic. I'm sorry Sakura lovers!

-Kneeling down and Apologizing-

As for the bit where Naruto asks her out, he went "...I stopped..." It was because he was stuttering and _nervous _towards the confident Hinata, scared that she'll turn him down now that she's so...confident and accepted.

Disclaimer: Once again, I DON'T own Naruto this can get annoying

The once happy young woman gasped in shock and stopped in her tracks, there he was, his back facing her, and he was kissing Sakura... It looked more like eating her, she was pushed against the wall as they kissed. Naruto started to trail his lips everywhere on her head - her nose, her cheeks, her big, ugly forehead, her chin and down to her neck.

"No...no...how can he..." Tears started to brim her eyes as she watched them, paralyzed. Her love, her pride started to crumble, unable to bear it any longer, she ran. She ran, away from the nightmare, she ran, away from the traitor, she ran, away from reality...

Sasuke was just making his way to meet up with the kyubi when someone bumped him out of the way. He was going to teach the person a lesson, but when he turned, _she_ was already disappearing, her raven hair slightly flapping in the wind. The guy was confused, but he kept on walking, until a flash of pink and blonde caught his eye.

His stomach turned with rage and disgust as he turned to look carefully, he regretted that instant. The idiot blonde was snogging that _beep._

He wanted to punch both of them in the guts that instant, but his legs won't listen...he ran after the Hyuga. . .(A/N: OMG! I'm starting to get him into it!!!!!)

Hinata ran and ran, she bumped into a lot of people, but she didn't care. The tears that she has been holding for a long time finally started spilling as she ran into the woods. She would've ran further, but a tree blocked her way, stopping at her tracks, she bumped slightly onto the tree.

Her tears were now storming down her cheeks and onto her jacket. She didn't care, she held onto the tree and hit it weakly for a couple of times before her knees gave away from the pain and the feeling of betrayal.

Sobbing, she turned and hugged her knees, and scrunched to a ball, not wanting to be seen, not wanting to exist...

Sasuke ran after her, it wasn't hard to track her down, too many people were turning and yelling at nobody for pushing them. He was fast, but she seemed like a horse. _God, how has she been training herself! _He wasn't puffing, but his legs are getting slightly sore from running such a long distance.

He hesitated as he neared the woods, but kept on running... and there she was. Her small form trembled as she cried her eyes out, her head was buried in her knees. It didn't matter how she sat now, she looked broken all over...

"Hinata..." Sasuke slightly grunted, slightly whispered as he walked towards her slowly.

She heard him clearly, she just didn't answer, she didn't know who it was, she didn't care.

"Hinata," Sasuke called softly again, this time he didn't grunt. He stood in front of her, looking down, unsure what to do.

_At least kneel down! She'll think that you want to kill her if she looks up and sees you looking down at her and blocking the sun to her. _His conscience told him.

_What the hell! Why would I bother!_

He knelt down...

"Look...Hinata...I saw what happened and..." He rambled out, _You just have to remind her of that?!_

The heiress looked up at him slowly, taking a few seconds to recognise him because of her tears.

"I want to be by myself," Hinata looked down again, shame-faced, _he saw what happened, everyone probably saw what happened, I got cheated on, behind my back..._

"You...err...I...You bumped into me," Sasuke wanted to slap himself across the head with the biggest, thickest, tougest paper-fan.

"I'm...sorry," Hinata replied, not looking up, swallowing as she sobbed, _Go away!_

"Stop crying okay?" He would've said more, but it confused him, he never talked more than a sentence to someone else.

She didn't answer him, she just sobbed, wishing that he'll go away, she didn't want him to be with her. She wanted the traitor...

"Hey, I'll train you to beat him up," Sasuke grunted, _What the hell!? Just let her cry by herself! You heard her, she wanted to be alone._

She didn't answer, but she looked up, her sobs seizing, "Are you trying to comfort me?" She asked weakly, a hint of amusement in her teary eyes, she's crying silent tears now.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, and looked away, a very slight blush tinting his cheeks. _I _am _trying to comfort her!_

"What's wrong with _me_? Why can't I make him love just _me_?" Hinata started to sob again.

"He's the one who's stupid," Sasuke muttered, sitting crossed-legged looking bored but concerned, only a teeny weeny look of concern.

"Why?" Hinata sobbed harder, not caring that there was a spectator.

"Hey," Sasuke put a hand on her shoudler and changed his position so he is once again kneeling down, narrowing their distance a little.

"I don't know what to do..." Hinata whispered and suddenly fell into his arms, surprising him greatly.

His eyes widened in shock, there she was, clutching onto his clothe and sobbing away. He never let anyone do that. His arms were wide open and not touching her, he was certain that he had stopped breathing and is trying hopelessly to breathe again.

"What do I do? What can I do?" Hinata sobbed, wetting his shirt.

_What do _I _do?_

Slowly and carefully, he dropped his arms around her, gulping a little, he held her tightly to him...persperation forming on his forehead as he rested his head on hers.

She didn't shake him off. . .She felt safe in his arms. . .

To be Continued. . .

There, another chapter, I never wanted this to be long... I only aimed for one chapter, but...oh well. . .

Review and Flame! Sorry if you hated how Naruto acted, I didn't know what to do. . .


	3. Fight, I care, I want to care

Here's the Third! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: ) I don't know if I should cry or laugh... I'm sorry for the late update...I've been really busy.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto!

_Why the HELL did I hug her back_!? Sasuke was lying in bed, it was nearly dinner time. He's already walked Hinata back to her home.

_Okay, so I hugged her. Every friend does that...am I her friend? I don't need a friend, I don't want one_!

He jumped off his bed and walked over to the door and started to bang his head on it every time he said "I hugged her, I hugged her..."  
It was nearly over fifty times...

_Stop hitting yourself! It's is a sign of insanity!_

_It's not insanity! It's_ _called stress relief!_

_Answering and talking to yourself or what you think is your conscience is insane!_

_I didn't answer you! And I _think _to_ _myself!_

_So you hugged her. It's perfectly normal to hug someone to comfort them!_

_Would you just shut up!_

_Let me tell you the facts of life..._

He swear, if he can see his conscience, it/he would be lying down on his bed lazily and chewing on a tomato whilst he/it explained.

_Whatever!_

_So you don't want to know._

_No! Why the hell would I want to know!_

_Your mother said this, a friend's always part of your life, once your friend, always your friend, no matter what they do..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Piss off," Sasuke grunted, he turned to check the time, six, on the dot. Someone was knocking on the door for ages and is still knocking. Normally if they were his fangirls, they would have left already.

"What the hell!" Sasuke grumbled and sat up, changing into his normal clothes, he walked to the door.

"What do you want!" He flung the door open and glared at the person, he was glad that he glared, it was Naruto.

"Are you going to train with me today or not? You were supposed to be in the training grounds ages ago!"

"Go there first, I'll be there..." He slammed the door in his face, he didn't remember about training...

In the Grounds

"Finally, what took you so long?" Naruto was leaning against a tree, too calm to be normal.

Sasuke shrugged, forcing himself to control his boiling anger. That idiot didn't look at least one bit sorry.

"Oh well..." Naruto shrugged it off, then he looked at Sasuke, "Do you know why...I mean...Hinata wants to break up with me... and she said nothing el..." The Kyubbi never finished his sentence.

"Bastard..." Sasuke growled deep in his throat threateningly as he walked over the blond, recovering from the surprise of a sudden attack.

"What the hell was..." He had just enough time to dodge the Uchina's blow, by a mere centimetre.

"Why don't you ask your pink haired barbie doll!" He threw another punch, it landed directly on the blonde's stomach. He couldn't hold his anger anymore and that felt good.

"What..." He clutched his stoach, finally getting into the fight.

"Weren't you and that slut happily snogging!" The Uchina missed a blow and fell forwards instead.

"Don't call her a slut! Or anything else!" He kneed the raved haired teen and knocked down on the back of his neck, pinning him down to the ground.

"Why not? Last time I saw her with another guy..."

"You thought I was making out with her!?" Naruto roared, his elbow against Sasuke's throat, sitting on him. (A/N: Yes, I think you were, yes indeed...ignore me...)

"So you admit it!" The avenger pushed the guy off and kicked him away, "Snogging with her!"

"That was just a friendly kiss!" The blonde roared again, charging to the other guy.

"Just a friendly kiss! _Just_ a _friendly_ kiss! Urghhh!" Sasuke steadied himself as Naruto tried to punch him. "So you kissed her in a _friendly_ way for half an hour!!!"

"What's wrong with th..." He was punched fair and square across the face.

"What's wrong!? You kissed her for thirty minutes! What about after that! Exploring her face! Don't tell me you lost something that you can only find with your mouth!" Sasuke blocked and attacked. Naruto was unable to speak.

"Have you ever done that to Hinata! Have you ever thought of her when you made out with her!"

"Shut up! Why would _you_ even care of her!"

_Why would I care? . . . She's just..._

"Urghhhhh!" He was punched harshly and sent flying across the grounds.

"You have no rights to say _anything, _you can't even feel for those who care for you!"

"At least I know what is right and wrong to do with a lover!" He launched a kunai at the Kyubbi.

"You don't even know what love is!" Naruto countered it with his own kunai and pinned Sasuke down, kunai against throat.

Blood was seeping out.

_You...do...Uchina Sasuke, you love her, you know it..._

_I don't, I'm not supposed to care or love!_

_At least she's your friend._

_She... _he didn't know what to think.

"I don't care if I care for her or not! Either you love her and her only or end it!" He shoved him off and leapt back.

"Huh-huh," Naruto smirked, "I. . .want Sakura more. . ."

"Son of a beep," Sasuke muttered loud enough for him to hear and glared at him, if looks could kill... "Tell Hinata yourself."

"I don't need you either, not anymore, you can be with _her_, I'm fine with that!" Hinata had saw the whole fight, Naruto was an idiot... For some reason, neither of the guys noticed her as she spied on them. _Sasuke cares for his friends?_ This way or that, she felt thankful to the Uchina.

"H-hinata. . . . . " Naruto had wanted both the women, but he wanted the other _creature_ more.

"Hinata," Sasuke's eyes suddenly became gentle, he felt sorrow for her. She glanced at him, and he nodded, emotionless as ever, for her to continue.

"Naruto, we're over," Hinata walked away, her head held high, she wasn't dumped, she dumped him before he did, her.

"That was your choice," Sasuke picked up his kunai, ran a finger across the cut, cursed and walked away, stone cold again. Leaving all the regrets to Naruto himself.

* * *

Well, that's the third, I'll try make the forth one soon! Thank you all for reading! 


	4. You're Weak

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. To Kichou, I was actually going to put Neji in and beat Naruto up, but I wasn't going to let Neji beat the crap out of Naruto, and I was thinking of somehow having an exuse for Sakura to be slutty and get her to commit suicide or go to some mental physiotherapy...

Disclaimer: No Naruto…

* * *

Sasuke walked home with people staring at him for his cut across his neck, he glared them back, and that doesn't please him much...too much attention... 

His hand covering his neck as he strode towards his mansion, he hated the mansion, it was too big, and too less people. Glancing up, he saw a girl standing, leaning against the wall, as if waiting for him. He cursed his bad luck, just as he was about to turn away, he realized that it was Hinata.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked expressionlessly, opening the door.

"Sasuke-kun! I...just wanted to say thankyou," Hinata bowed to him slightly, not looking into his eyes, he scared her a little. _At least he is loyal to his friends..._ Hinata thought, trying not to start quivering.

"Why?" He asked, leaning against the door post.

"Um...you were...Naruto...You were fighting him, and arguing, um...for me..." Hinata, looked to the side, not daring to reply straight into his face.

"No...I wasn't, he just annoys me." Sasuke shrugged, wondering why she wasn't looking at him, she didn't seem sad or lost either...

"Oh, okay...I'll be going...Sasuke-kun, you're bleeding...!" Hinata glanced at him and saw the red liquid instantly.

"Hn,"

"Let me help you with that," She stepped forward and ushered him into the house as if it was her own.

"I don't need your...do you keep the whole hospital in your jumper?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow as she extracted tonnes of herbal medicine and bandage from her jacket.

"No," She was going to dab the wound with some medicine when Sasuke grabbed it off her and did it himself.

"Aren't you sad? That dope isn't your boyfriend anymore," Sasuke muttered, looking up the ceiling to clean his wound.

"No...not really...I'm not sure if I loved him that way before, at all...I think I just admired him, and cared for him like a brother...I thought it over after I went home...and anyone makes mistakes now and then...he's just...not too bright, that's all." Hinata mumbled, not knowing how to feel, she spent ages thinking about that yesterday...

"So you forgive him..." Sasuke was surprised, he hid it though, it wasn't hard from all that cold and expressionless face.

"Yeah...I don't know...I don't feel right when I'm with him...as in...I don't really love him as a lover, but an admirer and brother..."

"You're so weak," Sasuke smirked, taking the bandage from her.

"I suppose," Hinata sighed and started to collect her things since he was nearly done.

"What about Sakura?"

"I don't know, I don't think she's actually loving anyone...she probably have her own reasons." Hinata looked down at her hands.

"So you're not angry with any of them, and you don't feel sad. You're just letting them play with your life, you're so weak..." Sasuke repeated cold-heartedly again.

"You're weak as well," Hinata forced herself not to stutter as she said that.

"What did you say?" Sasuke forced her chin up to make her look into his blood red eyes, he set the bandage roll down and glared at her. "If I am weak, you can't even step on an ant without anyone's help."

"You are as weak as an ant," Hinata said strongly and clearly. _He's too scared to accept the facts of life and accept his friends and those who care for him. He's the weakest person in Konoha. _"All you do is hide underneath that expressionless mask and doubt anyone that actually cares for you. You're just too scared to trust, I'm not..."

Sasuke pushed her off a little and stepped away, looking away from her, and smirked, "Maybe you're right..."

Hinata half laughed half smirked, then looked away as well.

They stayed like that for minutes.

"This Saturday, the training grounds, I want to fight you, six in the morning" Sasuke suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Prove that we're not as weak as we thought each other were..."

"This Saturday," Hinata muttered and left.

_She's stronger than I thought, standing up to herself in front of me like that, even some jonins wouldn't stand up to me like that..._

Naruto's POV

"Hinata..." Naruto sat in his apartment, repeating her name over and over again, he wanted to die.

_I'm sorry Hinata...I don't know what to do...I don't know what to feel...I wish you were here to help me..._

"Why am I so stupid!" Naruto started to cry, he knew that Sakura didn't love him that way at all, he was pretty sure that he was only being used by her...but he had always wanted to be with her...

_Hinata was always the one that cared for me...! I have to find her...I don't want to leave here...I don't deserve to be seen by the others... I'm sorry, Hinata..._

Sakura POV

She stood outside Naruto's apartment and listened carefully, he was saying the Hyuga heir's name over and over again.

"Why am I so stupid!" She heard him yell, then sobs...

She felt bad and idiotic...acting all slutty and dirty just for Sasuke to realize her! Not only did she earn herself a bad reputation, Sasuke didn't get jealous at all! And now she made Naruto break up with Hinata...

"I want to die," She whispered hoarsely and ran home.

_All I wanted was for Sasuke to notice me and return the favor of loving me...If I ever loved someone else! All I wanted was his care! I don't want to stay here... I want to just disappear! _

(A/N: Okay, so I made Sakura sound good and all that, I don't hate her! but I'm thinking of sending her off to a mission and never returning... I don't know, she doesn't have any friends now, surely no-one would mind...? I'm confused.)

Back to Hinata

_God, that was freaky. . ._

_Maybe I am. . ._

_What does that mean? I thought he'd kill me... _Hinata thought blankly as she walked home.

"Hinata-sama," Neji grinned at her as she walked into the mansion.

"Neji-nisan! You're back! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Hinata checked him over for injuries, he had been away for a S-rank mission...

"I'm fine, just a broken rib, and a few scratches," Neji shrugged, "So how's things going on?"

"Fine, just fine," Hinata gave him a small bear hug, "I was so worried."

"I'm _fine_, So, how's your _boyfriend?_" Neji smirked jokingly, totally clueless.

"We broke up, I don't love him..." Hinata smiled a small smile, "Today..."

"What do you mean? Did he do anything to you? What happened?"

"Don't worry, I don't love him anymore, he loves Sakura after all..." Hinata smiled again and dragged him to the backyard, "Sit down, tea?"

"No, it's okay, it's nearly lunch time," Neji had a small frown on his forehead. _Looks like I'll have to pay him a visit._


	5. Sorry

I'm sorry if you thought this chapter sucked, cuz I was sorta half asleep...

Disclaimer: No Naruto...

_He cheated on her! He freaken cheated her! _Neji growled as he walked hurriedly through the streets of Konoha. He thought asking Sasuke was a good idea…

Flashback

"What happened to Hinata and Naruto," Neji asked as soon as the door was opened.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, "He cheated her."

The door closed on his face.

End Flashback

"Naruto!" Neji yelled as he saw him in the training grounds, tired and half-alive…

"What?" Naruto asked wearily, glancing at Neji. After lunch, not like he had any...he went to the training grounds and trained for seven hours non-stop. (A/N: It's eight o'clock in the night)

"Bastard!" Neji slammed him onto a tree and pinned him by the throat.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, slightly choking as he squirmed.

"What did you do to Hinata?" Neji growled, glaring into the captive's eyes.

The kyubi stopped squirming and looked away, Neji was sure he saw liquid forming into the guy's eyes. "I broke her into more than a billion pieces…" Naruto murmured, his chest aching.

"Glad you know it! She gave you her heart and you just ripped it!" Neji punched Naruto across the grounds, Naruto didn't fight back…Neji didn't stop hitting him.

"I…know…" Naruto whispered weakly, looking down, and accepting that Neji was beating him into pieces.

"Why aren't you resisting?" Neji growled, and kicked him…

"Tell her I'm sorry, tell her I don't deserve to speak to her again," Naruto clutched his stomach and replied, without answering the question.

Neji stopped hitting him and pulled him up, looking into his eyes, "Why did you hurt her in the first place?" He could tell that the blonde was really, really sorry…

"Tell her that I never wanted to hurt her," Naruto swallowed, not answering that question as well.

"Bastard," Neji muttered and threw him to the ground, then walked away.

Hyuga Mansion

"Neji-nisan! Where were you?" Hinata asked as he walked past her.

"No-where, Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked softly, bringing her chin up to look into her eyes. (A/N: Don't worry, no NejiHina here, he just cares for Hinata, that's all)

"Yes, I'm fine, what's wrong?"

"I don't want my cousin to get hurt…" Neji sighed and let go of her, "Hinata, you have to stand up to yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Your life was being played by the idiot and you just ignore it?" Neji muttered, annoyed, "One of these days, I won't be there to protect you…"

"What do you mean? Did you hurt Naruto? Neji-nisan! I only broke up with him because I didn't love him!"

"Sasuke told me something different! Hinata, you're stronger, but you have to stand up for yourself as well, don't just play along with the game!"

"Sasuke? He knows nothing! He just hangs around with Naruto! Did you hurt Naruto? Neji-nisan, tell me," Hinata looked at him.

"He's not dead, he said that he's sorry and he doesn't think that he deserves to speak with you and that he never wanted to hurt you. And don't go crawling back to him so he plays with your life again!" Neji grunted and walked to his room. _Why did I tell her what he said?_

Hinata gave Neji a small smile and ran out of the mansion, she had to make sure that Naruto wasn't really dead.

-Knock, knock-

Naruto opened the door and leaned against the wall in the corridor, he could barely stand, from the training and from Neji's attack.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata gasped as she saw his current state.

"Hinata…I'm sorry," Naruto's eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh, Naruto, I forgive you, I forgave you already…" Hinata helped him into the room and sat him down on his bed. "Can I see your wounds."

"No, I'm fine," It was true, most of his wounds were smallened already, and he's only really tired…

"Why?"

"I don't deserve your help…"

"Naruto! I only broke up with you because I realized that I only loved you as a brother, don't blame yourself anymore, I should be saying sorry…" Hinata opened his jacket and bit his lip as she saw the huge bruise on his stomach as she lifted up the shirt.

"Hinata…take me back, please…" Naruto muttered as she took out her medicine and dabbed some on his muscular stomach.

"Naruto, I don't love you that way anymore…I love you as a brother and I always will…" Hinata answered and lowered the shirt, then she went up to look at his face. "You're so bruised and cut," Hinata was nearly crying.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine by no time," Naruto grinned at her, and shut his eyes as she worked on his cuts and bruises.

Earlier this day, Sakura came and admitted that she was only using him for her purposes and he had said that he didn't care about her either…

"There, all done, now you'll have to rest," Hinata pushed him down onto his bed and sat beside him.

"Don't hate me please, I'm sorry," Naruto half begged, half muttered sleepily.

"I think of you as a brother, don't worry, and sleep," Hinata sighed, if he really was her brother, she'd be so busy everyday, looking after his cuts and bruises…

"Good night, I'm sorry," Naruto murmured.

"Good night," Hinata gave him one last look and walked away, making sure that she locked the door for him.

The days went past pretty quickly, Sakura disappeared, long-term mission, Tsunade had said... (A/N: Okay, so I got rid of her, pretty bad way...)

Naruto didn't appear much in the streets of Konoha, he still felt bad, he tried talking Tsunade into short-term A, B or even S ranked missions, and of course, he got nothing but...nothing.

Hinata and Sasuke weren't exactly looking forward to Saturday, the heiress made her cousin train with her ten hours a day. Sasuke just waited for the days to past.

Saturday-ooooooohhhhhhh!!!!!!

"You're late," Hinata glanced at the approaching Uchina.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged and suddenly threw her a kunai, which she blocked easily. "Nice, let's get started then…"

Neither of them talked as they fought, Sasuke never thought he had to activate his Sharingen to oppose her. Hinata was just glad that she had trained with Neji, this fight isn't going to be easy.

Two hours later, none of them had lost yet, Hinata and Sasuke were ten metres apart, standing in their own fighting styles and panting as they looked into each other's Sharingan/Byakugan activated eyes.

Sasuke smirked, she was stronger than he had thought...but clearly, he was having the upper hand.

Hinata smirked back, she was aching all over, he's just as strong as Neji...maybe even stronger...

Their fight started again and Hinata wasn't in her best form now, ten minutes later, she was pinned onto a tree.

"I win, you lose, as predicted," Sasuke smirked.

"One's future is never predictable," Hinata glared at him.

"You're my captive, I can kill you anytime I want," Sasuke smirked again and took out another kunai...

"Things can always turn around," Hinata eyed the kunai.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and he planted the kunai, firmly onto the tree, a millimeter away from Hinata.

"Depends on how strong you are," Sasuke shrugged and let go, slightly frowning like he used to do all the time, "You're strong, I suppose."

"You're still weak," Hinata rubbed her shoulder which was grasped on tightly.

"How so?" The Uchina asked, his back facing her.

"Ask yourself, for all I care, Naruto was stronger than you," Hinata glared at his back, he annoyed her.

"That dope, he's just as stupid and weak as ever, wonder why Kakashi actaully said he's more cunning," Sasuke smirked and started to walk away, then he stopped. "Monday, same time, I'll see if I can change your mind."

"That'll be a hard thing to do," Hinata said coldly, something she never was.

"Hn," Sasuke walked away, collecting his kunai on the way.

_You know what you're doing?_

_No...it might hurt..._

* * *

Thanks everyone for their reviews, I really can't reply all of them... sorry...  
Nest chapter-I think I'll make Sasuke say that he likes her, if I drag it on, I think it'll end up being 20-something chapters, and that's why I got rid of Sakura so quick... 


	6. I like you Hyuuga

A/N: Sorry if you hate my ideas... Supposedly I'm not such a good writer, not appatizing my readers...-Smile softly-

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't know me...? I don't own Naruto

Monday came quickly since they only had to wait for one day…

"You're not late…" Hinata smiled as she saw him in the training grounds, she thought that she'd been unfair since they last met up. She's been cold and mean to him all that time, so the heir just decided to be nicer to him, he stood up for her anyways…

"Hn," Sasuke wondered if he's going to tell her after all. _I'll just be called weak…I'm fine with that…_

"Uh…I'm sorry for being so rude to you last time," Hinata looked down.

"Hn," He shifted himself up from the leaning position and stood up straight, "Get started."

_Not today, I'm useless at that sort of stuff…_

It's true, telling someone was hard, and he's an avenger and the stone faced Uchina after all…

"Yes, Sasuke," Hinata bowed down slightly to show respect and readied herself…

After training

"Saturday, you still think I'm weak," Sasuke smirked and walked away, Hinata stood there, bent over and panting.

_What's with him? Is his pride that important?_

Throughout the week

Naruto did get sent away on a mission, with Sasuke, making Hinata think with relief that Sasuke wasn't going to be back for this Saturday. She hanged around with Ino more often and spent less time training with Neji.

"I wonder where _she _actually went to…" Ino muttered, trimming the flower stems.

"Who? Sakura?" Hinata asked coolly, as if nothing happened and helped Ino.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Hin…"

"Don't worry, I'm not angry with her," Hinata smiled, it's true, she thought that she'd hate Sakura to guts, but…she didn't even consider hating her afterwards…In fact, she's actually missing her, she was a friend after all.

(A/N: I'm making Sakura come back afterwards…I spent time thinking last night, if I didn't think of Sakura in all the fics of her in a bad way, she's actually nice. Sure, she hits Naruto and all that, but she still cares for him…)

"I'm not trying to piss you off, but, I think I actually miss her…" Ino sighed.

"I know," Hinata smiled again, "She was a friend after all…"

"You really think so? She only acted all bad and you know, slutty for Sasuke's attention, she told me…and she said to tell you sorry some time…"

"Hopefully she comes back soon," Hinata murmured, her heart a little warmer.

"Hey, Narutard is so stupid, I wonder why everyone is just like, OMG, he's so much smarter and all that."

"He is, I suppose, he's just…I don't know…" Hinata grinned, he still acted like a kid.

"A kid?" Ino looked up.

"He's just a kid…" Hinata chuckled.

"Speaking of him, what's with you and training with Sasuke? You said he kept on wanting you to train with him so you don't think that he's _weak_?!"

"His pride is so important to him, he's so weak," Hinata muttered, slightly angry.

"Whoa, aren't you scared of him? He's like…scary!" Ino stared at her. (A/N: Ino is currently going out with Shikamaru)

"No, I'm not scared of him, he's probably too afraid to do something bad to me in Konoha, he'll get punishments and all that…"

"You've grown so strong Hinata, and sometimes I just wish that you were still stuttering," Ino grinned at her.

"I don't, if I do then I'll get even more played around by Sasuke and the other peoples," Hinata smiled back.

"You know what? I think more guys are taking interest in you," Ino winked.

"There's no-one who's interested in me, it's just that I hang around with you, you're the attention!" Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, well, that's what you…"

"Hinata, I'm not dead, you'll be training with me Saturday," Sasuke suddenly came in and surprised the girls.

"Sure," Hinata fake smiled at him and watched him go. _God I hate his attitude! _(A/N: Ever since the last training session, Hinata couldn't be any nicer to him but fake it. He's too up to himself…)

"What's with him and your smile?" Ino asked.

"I don't like him, he's too stuck up," Hinata made a face.

"I think he's taking an interest in you…" Ino said thoughtfully, "If I was still young, I'd throw a fit at you, but since now, I've got Shikamaru, I say nothing."

"Quit joking, he _did _stick up to me, but he just sees me as a…_training target_ and maybe friend?" Hinata frowned. _Hopefully that's what I am to him…I can't imagine he'd take me as a friend though…_

_She's taking an interest in him as well, _Ino grinned broadly.

Saturday

…And so they fought again, with Sasuke winning again, but Hinata always denied that he was strong, even though she didn't say it, it's written clearly in her face… Sasuke keep on making her come back and train with him, unless missions took him away… Both of them fought again and again…

Sasuke started to actually teach Hinata techniques, and sometimes he'd smirk a soft smirk but not exactly a smile.

Hinata was growing into training with him twice or thrice every week now, he was a bit nicer and not so up to himself recently…but that doesn't mean he's actually more kind to her.

Sasuke held on to his tongue and didn't say anything, but everytime he sees her, he feels more warmer on the inside... he didn't tell her until the last Saturday before he went to a S-rank mission...

That Saturday (A/N: It's been about five weeks-their training I mean, not the days since departure)

Sasuke leant against the tree and waited for Hinata, she was late...for the first time.

"Gomen-nasai! I was...I mean...Kiba..." Hinata ran hurriedly to the training ground and bowed down, slightly panting.

"Kiba? The guy with that dog and the face paint?" Sasuke rose his eyebrow.

"Mm-huh," Hinata nodded and smiled at him, she felt like his friend now, "He asked me if I still liked Naruto..." She blushed.

"What?!" Sasuke couldn't help but sound a little surprised, jerking his head up.

"I answered no, and he asked me out...I didn't answer..." Hinata blushed even more, looking shyly at him from under her fringe. "Sasuke, I thought you will understand about that...um...sorry for being late."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, his heart was thumping wildly, she could've answered a 'yes'.

_How does it feel to have a feeling of losing her?_

_I can't breathe, I have to tell her today, somehow, anything might happen after a month or two..._

_You hoped that she'd say she loves another to that Kiba boy, huh?_

_Hn..._

_"_Sasuke, Sasuke?" Hinata called, he seems to be lost.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"Aren't you..." Hinata started, Sasuke cut her off.

"I've only got fifteen minutes left, Hinata, I have a long term mission half an hour later, and I have to go back home for things," Sasuke grunted.

"I know, Neji-niisan told me, Shikamaru and Naruto are coming as well aren't they?" Hinata clasped her hands infront of her heart.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded, "The best ninjas of our generation, she said, tch, the dobe..."

"He's not that bad, I mean, he's nice and all that, it's just that...he's...still immature compared to us..." Hinata mumbled.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke..." Hinata stuttered.

"What?"

"I've been training with you for almost two months and I'm not sure if you're considering me as a friend, but...come back safely okay?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, no-one had ever said something like that ever since his clan died, if they did...he never felt the way he felt now...

"Hinata, thanks," Sasuke replied quietly, feeling warm and surprised, it feels like his chest was stuck to his back.

"Your welcome," Hinata smiled gently.

Sasuke smiled...for the first time in ages, he smiled a soft smile at her, for her...

The Hyuga stared at him and blinked, "You should smile more, you look...better, when you smile."

"Really?" Sasuke's smile was still there, but barely, "I'll try when I come back."

"We won't fight for a month then, or two?" Hinata sighed, with relief and...slight disappointment.

"Yeah," The Uchina shrugged, his smile gone, "Want to walk me home? Then I don't have to run, you'd be at the gates in time for your cousin as well..." _Any reason you asked her that?_

_No. . ._

Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the gates of Konoha five minutes before their departure, as soon as she saw Neji, she left Sasuke's side (A/N: Awwww...) and ran to him, she wanted to be with him for as long as possible before he left.

Naruto and Shikamaru were talking to each other, glancing at the latest arrival.

"Hey," Naruto greeted cheerfully, he tried to pretend that he didn't just see Hinata and hoping that she wouldn't run to him or something.

"Hn,"

"What a bother working with you three..."

"Neji-niisan...be careful, I don't want to lose my cousin," Hinata looked up at him with worried eyes, slightly brimming with tears.

"I don't want to leave a depressed little sister behind for the rest of her life either," Neji grinned.

"Stop it, you have no idea how worried I am," Hinata wiped her tears away.

"It's a fine mission, just that the retard is with us," Neji glanced at Naruto with an annoyed espression.

"He's not that bad, Neji-niisan, just come back safely," Hinata hugged him, she didn't expect the hug to be returned, Neji's pride was important as well, he just patted her head.

"Don't worry," Neji stepped towards his team, he was the team captain, Shikamaru the vice...

"We'll be going then," Neji stated clear and loud with authority.

"Hn,"

"How troublesome..."

"LET'S GO!"

Hinata stood by the gate and watched them walk past her, Naruto trying to pretend that she's not there, but he grinned at her anyways. Shikamaru glanced at her and Neji gave her a reassuring smile, then there was Sasuke...

He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets, taking time to walk to the gates, as he walked past, he smirked and whispered beside her ear... "I like you, Hyuga and not as a friend, something bigger..." He quickly caught up with the rest of the team, leaving the shocked heiress behind.

_I swear I just heard him say I like you...oh my god...first Kiba, now him..._ If she was still the timid Hinata, she'd fainted already...

* * *

Okay, it's a bit screwed, I'm sorry. I sorta had a writer's block, so many ideas... 


	7. Keep your promise Neji

A/N: Okay, thanx ever1 who has reviewed, and just a lil' not to say that- I'M GONNA FINISH THIS FIC FOR SURE: )

Disclaimer: don't own naruto...

* * *

"So he _does_ like you! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Ino nudged Hinata, she was blushing wildly, still standing near the gates, Ino came a moment after their departure, slightly cross that Shikamaru left without saying good-bye. 

"Ino-chan! I don't know what….Kiba and Sasuke…" Hinata murmured, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey chic, you've got a whole month or two to decide on which one to dump!"

"Ino! That's so mean! Both of them are okay, I suppose Kiba actually cares more about me, but Sasuke…I never understand how he thinks…" Hinata's blush was only getting worse…

"You look like you have a fever chic, let's go home and talk it over!" The blonde jumped around, clearly _too_ interested for her own good.

**Six and a Half Weeks after Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto Left for the Mission**

Hinata still had no idea how she felt, Ino was over excited about that topic, bringing Tenten into the conversation as well. But she didn't scream it out too loud so that the whole village knew, thankfully.

The three girls were just strolling care-freely near the gates, chatting about nothing when Ino happened to turn her head towards the gates. She gasped with joy then concern as Shikamaru walked in heavily, him supporting Naruto and Naruto supporting him on the way…Not long after, Sasuke came insight, Neji's arm was around his neck, it seemed like their captain was unconscious, to say the truth, he looked dead…

Hinata's heart stopped beating when she saw the guys walked in, blood soaked and injured badly, and Neji…Neji wasn't even conscious…

As it was known, Naruto was the less injured, a broken leg and a cut from the right shoulder to the abdomen, but that was pretty bad, since he has lost a lot of blood…

Sasuke, a broken arm, few cuts a fractured ankle due to supporting Neji and all but nine of his ribs were broken.

Shikamaru had a broken shoulder and a broken leg, his bones completely shattered on his right leg…

Neji…well no-one was sure, when other nins came and help, all the group can say was a jutsu was performed on him and he suddenly fell unconscious, unconscious but alive...

Hinata and Ino did all they can to help, Tenten was unfortunately called to mission soon after. Giving Neji one last look, she left unwillingly.

Hinata now sat outside the operating room with her cousin in it, she sat there, looking down and biting her bottom lip. Her hands were on her lap, grasping tightly to the cloth. It's already been an hour and what happened to Neji was unbelieveable, all his internal organs and senses were turned around. ie. His heart is now to his right as to his liver... it was a surprise that he even survived.

Two hours now, Hinata was getting more nervous, sure she heard people talking in there, but she also heard that they were only supporting his life right now, they have no idea how to treat him...Tsunade was doing all she can, her bellows of orders were heard easily.

Ino on the other hand, was waiting for Shikamaru, his leg can be easily fixed. And sure enough, it only took two and a little over half hours until he came out, in a cast, and his shoulder wrapped up.

"Hey," He grumbled, hopping with one crutch, since his other shoulder was broken and can't hold two crutches.

"H-hey," Ino wavered and started crying, she was so worried about him, he could've died in that mission...

"What are you crying for?" Shikamaru asked lazily, tugging her hair.

"Do you have any idea what could've happened to you!?" Ino said loudly, looking up at him, "You could've died..." Her voice smallened, "I could've lost you forever..." She threw her hands around his neck and cried, holding him tightly.

"I'm not dead am I?" Shikamaru patted her back softly and murmured, "Let go now, my shoulder is killing."

"S...sorry," She let go but still held on to his shirt, scared that he'll die suddenly if she retreated fully.

"How are the others?" Shikamaru reached for her hand and untangled her grasp.

"I don't know, but Hinata...I hope she's okay," Ino replied quietly, still crying.

"Neji is a fighter, it'll take more than a jutsu to take him," Shikamaru stated and dried Ino's face awkwardly with the back of his hand.

Hinata was breathing in deeply, she hasn't shifted a millimeter from her position since four hours ago. All that time, she controlled her fear and she's not going to lose now, but she can't hold it any longer.

Flashback

"Hinata, we have more to say for Neji's injury," Tsunade said, looking down at her.

"Really?" Hinata whispered, not looking up, looking into Tsunade's eyes would only make matters worse.

"Not only his organs are reversed, his muscles are misplaced as well, and his eyes. . . because of that, his byakugen have only a small chance of being activated again. He might not even have the chances of being a ninja anymore, the movements of his body will not obey his brain since his muscles are all over the place. But that's only twenty percent of chance, eighty percent is that we can treat him, though he might never be the nin he once was. All I can say is that the Byakugen is not guarenteed...I'm sorry," Tsunade explained thoroughly, looking down at the young woman, her hands clutched onto the clothe tighter, she didn't say anything in return.

Tsunade turned and left, "Wait, Tsunade-sama, if worse comes to worse, I'll trade him my eyes..." Hinata stated, slightly glancing at Tsunade.

"I understand how you feel, but, we will do whatever we can. . . we'll give you back a strong and healthy cousin," Tsunade smiled, walking through the doors to the operating room.

End Flashback

Hinata's small form shook, a wet dot of tear fell onto her hand, more drops followed soon after. . .

"You promised not to leave a depressed little sister behind, keep that promise Neji-niisan, you've always kept your promises..." She whispered, wishing and hoping and praying for him.

Her tears flowed freely out of her eyes, she didn't care if people thought that she was weak anymore, she just wants her cousin safe and sound...

"Hinata," Kiba walked in, he's already visited Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru had to stay in the hospital for two days for further inspection, Naruto and Sasuke were barely awake.

"Ki-kiba," Hinata tried to smile at him as she looked up, it was impossible.

"Neji can fight, he's not going to leave his friends behind just like that. . . he's not going to let destiny take him, you have to believe in that," Akamaru barked softly in agreement.

Hinata nodded and wiped her tears, they didn't stop coming down her eyes and drip onto her lap.

"Want a shoulder?" Kiba asked, sitting down next to her, Hinata declined the offer. Kiba put an arm around her head and let her cry on his shoulder anyways. . .(A/N: Sasuke's gotta be pissed! If he was there...)

It's been ten hours and Neji still hasn't come out yet, Hinata was sent home, accompanied by Kiba. Hiashi sent a servant to wait for Neji and report his progresses. Hinata could barely rest or eat, around ten in the night, she was ordered to go to the hospital to take the night shift since they were low on helpers.

She was to look after Naruto and Sasuke, both of them have lost blood and a fever had just sprang out for the both. She has checked and Neji was still in the operating room, Shizune has came out to collect notes and she said that it was very possible that it'll take more than two days to find a cure for him.

Sighing, she went into Naruto's room, he was sweating and his whole face was wet, he was also breathing heavily. Hinata walked over and felt his forehead with the palm of her hand...he was totally burning! She went to fetch a pan of icy water and some cloth. After wiping his face and neck, she placed a fresh cold towel on his forehead.

Thinking that she might need this as well for Sasuke, she went to collect the exact same things before going to Sasuke's room. He was like Naruto, breathing deep breaths and sweating a lot, in fact, he looked a little worse, tossing and turning... It took her some time to stop him from tossing and turning, then she repeated what she did again after she felt his forehead. It was a little hotter than Naruto's temperature.

_I like you Hyuga..._

The words rang inside her head as she helped him of his heat.

"You're strong Sasuke," Hinata muttered out loud as she placed the towel on his forehead.

Sasuke shifted and opened his eyes slightly, "Hinata?"

"Go back to sleep," Hinata murmured, picking up the fallen towel and made a fresh one, not looking at him.

"I'm strong huh? So you agreed," He mumbled tiredly and smirked.

"Yes, but I..." Hinata began as she replaced the old towel.

"Don't answer what I told you," Sasuke mumbled before he went to sleep. (A/N: Referring to the I like you Hyuga)

_I don't want to accept it. . . unless you prove it to me that it's worth it. . .love is not what I need. . ._

_I don't want to love you, or Kiba, we're just friends. . . unless one of you prove me wrong. . . Sasuke, give up trying to prove that you're strong. . . . . . . . ._

_I'm scared that I will love you. . ._

_

* * *

_Here it is...I've no idea what I'm doing...he,hehe,hehehe-laughing awkwardly- 

Anyways! R&R!


	8. Everything he Needs, Everthing he Wants

A/N: THANX EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

HEHEHEHE! I'M EVIIL! I'm leaving cliffys huh! hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Disclaimer: No Naruto, no Sasuke, no Hinata, no kiba, no ino, no nothing…

* * *

The next day, Neji was still in the operating room. It seemed that the medics weren't proceding very well... None of them came out that day... 

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were okay. Shikamaru can get out of the hospital early, Sasuke and Naruto still had the fever, but it was down by a lot.

Hinata sat by Naruto's bed forcing him to take the bitter medicine.

"Drink it and you'll get better," she pushed the cup to his face, the smell nearly made him puke.

"No way, I'm not touching that poison!" Naruto weakly pushed it away.

"You have to drink it, you lost blood and you have a fever," Hinata urged on.

"Nuh-uh, not even if you give me fifty-million dollars!"

"I buy you fifteen bowls of ramen afterwards..."

"Deal!" Naruto took the cup and swallowed it, his face turned purple, then blue, then green, he had to hold his mouth shut to stop from throwing up.

"Water," Hinata handed him a glass of water, which he accepted gratefully.

"I never thought you were a murderer..." Naruto said weakly.

Hinata didn't answer, she just gave him a sympathetic smile, that medicine nearly made her puke!

"I heard Kiba's asking you out, what did you say?" Naruto suddenly asked after a couple of minutes.

"I... said nothing," Hinata looked down, she really didn't want to talk about this right now, Neji was more important at the moment...

"Whatever you say, he's a better guy than me, I'm sorry," Naruto smiled.

"It's okay...Naruto, what do you think of Sasuke? I can never tell what he's thinking..."

"Huh? Him? I dunno. . . I s'pose he could be nice... I never thought you took interest in him as well," Naruto glanced at her.

"I don't, and I'm not planning to, he told me that he liked me...which is confusing..."

"He...likes you...?" Naruto murmured.

"Don't burble it out."

Kiba stood outside the door and clenched his fist, so that's why she's not answering him. The Uchina brat. . .

Nothing much happened afterwards, Kiba didn't go personally to find Sasuke and talk about _the_ matter.

Neji's doing well...I think...since no-one came out with a response after Shizune's...

On the eighth day, Hinata was going to check again about Neji, she walked to the operating room, as she passed the hospital rooms, she stopped in her tracks. She stepped back slowly and made sure that she wasn't seeing things...

Neji sat on a bed, he looked fine, and unbroken, apart from the bandages around his eyes...

"Hinata-sama?" Neji's head turned to the door, sensing her familiar aura.

"N-neji-niisan..." Tears sprouted from her eyes as she ran to her cousin, holding him tightly around the neck.

"Hey, hey, you're choking me. I'm fine, as I promised, I don't leave depressed little sisters around for the rest of their lives," Neji pushed her off gently. "You're crying?"

"I was so worried for you! And...and your eyes...you're..."

"You don't have to worry about that, I just have to learn the Byakugen all over again, aside from that, there are no other side affects," Neji assured her.

"I'm just so glad you're safe..."

Naruto and Sasuke moved out of the hospital a couple of days after that, Kiba went around to find Hinata. She was in the training grounds, sparring with Sasuke... (A/N: Don't worry, no fights...yet?)

"Hinata, can I...talk with you?" Kiba ignored the other teen and asked Hinata.

"Will it be long? I'm going to visit Neji-niisan."

"Just for a minute, that's all," Kiba shrugged.

"Sasuke, would you..."

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged, it annoyed Kiba, she had to get _his_ permission before leaving.

"Hinata," Kiba looked at her when they were somewhere deserted, or at least no-one would hear them, "Are you saying no to me because of him?" Indicating the him clearly.

"No, look Kiba, if you're going to..."

"He has everything he needs, he has everything he wants, girls are after him and yet he chooses you. But I'm not giving up, he may be good looking, he may be smarter, he may be stronger, but that doesn't mean I can't win you..." (A/N: I feel so bad...poor Kiba! wahhhh!)

"I don't know how to love you two that way, at all..." _He has everything he wants...that's true, apart from the power to avenge... __yet...what can I mean to him anyway? He's probably choosing me for my bloodline...to reborn his clan..._

But Hinata and Kiba were wrong, the Uchina didn't have all he wanted.

Two days later, Sasuke's birthday, he bought a bunch of flowers and went to his parents' grave, like he did every other birthday.

Kneeling down, he settle the fresh bunch of flowers and couldn't help with the ache inside him.

"Mother, Father, it's another year, I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you earlier on...I had business..." He mumbled sadly, his father would be so ashamed if he knew that he went to ask Orochimaru for power, it was a disgrace likely to his brother.

Hinata happened to be visiting her mother when she saw him. She was going to go over to him, but something told her not to, something told her to stay and watch him privately. And she did, hiding behind a tree...

"It's another year and yet...I still haven't avenged our clan. Nine years now..." He half smiled, half smirked.

"I remember when you were still here Mother...you told me to make a wish on my birthday, and it'll come true... Ever since I was small, I wished for nothing...I had everything, a family, a caring Mother, an elder brother who was my role model and a Father, a Father who was going to be as proud to his younger son as to his elder son...Maybe if you were still here Mother, you'd tell me to make a wish... and for the first time, I will, in front of you..." He bit his lip and looked down, still kneeling.

"I have two wishes...for the first one, I wish for power, which I will get soon and take revenge, for you...As for the second wish..." Sasuke smirked to himself, "For the second wish...heh...no one has ever done that since you left Mother, no-one...like anyone cares anyway...they just like my power and my looks...who'd think that I'd want that...I've always been stone cold, as I have said, no-one cares, no-one would ever want to...and I doubt that she will either. Mother, I remember when you teased me about girls, I said that I will give my...heart to the girl who loved me like you did...I fell for one, Mother...I don't think she cares...I act like I don't care, but inside... Not that I think I can even trust her properly if she does care about me...ha...haha..."

His voice rose as he looked up sharply, "I'm unable to trust because of him!  
I don't want to trust because of him!  
The whole of my life I am not to trust anyone because of him!  
I _**can't**_ trust because of _him_!  
I don't make friends, I don't have feelings, because of him!" Anger boiled as he punched the ground harshly, activating and deactivating his sharingen, then...something seemed unbelieveable happened, Hinata bit her tongue as she watched him.

A tear slid down his cheek as he muttered coldly, "Who can I trust when I can't even believe in my brother...? I'd give anything to live normally..."

Hinata has had enough, her own eyes fogged up as she turned away, -snap- went a twig.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke's heart froze as he heard that, he threw a kunai.

Hinata blocked it and ran away as quickly as she could, her own tears starting to spill for him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he knew that blocking technique only too well...

* * *

OMG! I like...cried...and it isn't even that sad! This is not good, I'm going all emotional over nothing!!! And over-emotions is a sign of weakness...-faints-  
Anywayz R&rR please! 


	9. Sasuke, You're Strong

A/N: It turns out that my computer was fixed before the 31st! Yes!!!! Anyways, here's the fic!

PS. Everyone's so nice giving me reviews! It brings a tear to ma eye…-sniff-

Disclaimer: No Naruto! –Cheerfully, since my computer's still alive-

Hinata ran back to the Hyuga compound as quickly as she could. As she arrived, she went straight to her room. Quietly, she closed the door of her room and sat in the corner of her room, hugging her knees. Her heart was beating furiously, she was scared, so scared of what Sasuke might do to her once he finds out that she's been spying on him.

Then she remembered his wish… and his tear, his single tear. She had cried many, many times before, but his single tear, just that tear he shed, his pain for the past, his hate, and all his needs were shown… That single tear can overcome a billion tears shed for pain…… Hinata knew that, she knew that because she does care, but maybe not _the_ care that Sasuke wanted from her.

Hinata had always thought that the _Great_ Uchina was stone faced because he is just so, to his own free will or rather. But…who'd think he's been hiding all that pain? And no-one knows, because of his mask-a might be permenant mask…

She buried her head in her knees shakily… Sasuke…his life is broken, his soul is broken, his heart is broken, he's broken everywhere. Hinata had always thought that he was broken ever since she met him, but now to think of it, he's not broken…He's shattered.

Sasuke walked home blankly, as he walked, he heard nothing, he saw nothing, he was thinking…blankly.

_She saw what happened, she probably thinks I'm the weakest person alive now. The Great Uchna…crying. I'm probably a loser to her…talking to the grave as if my parents _are_ actually there._

_They are your parents, Uchina Sasuke, no matter what other people thinks, they'll always be your parents._

_She'd probably spread news about me, and tell that _Kiba_, of how weak I am. She'd probably taunt me of how I'm nothing like that Uchina survivor they know…_

_You know her, she'd do nothing like that._

Sasuke smirked as he swung the front door shut behind him weakly. He locked it and stepped into his bedroom, he sat down, leaning against his bed. Sighing, he rubbed his face with both his hands…

The next couple of days, Sasuke avoided Hinata all he can, in fact, he hardly appeared on the streets of Konoha…… Hinata avoided Kiba and Sasuke as much as she could, aside from training and visiting Neji, she stayed home.

Hinata sighed as she laid sprawled across her bed tiredly. She thought about nothing at first, then…Sasuke just popped up. The vision of him kneeling down in front of his parents' grave…

_He…needs me…?_ Hinata thought as she remembered.

'_I'll give my…heart to the girl who loved me like you did… I fell for one mother…I don't think she cares…'_

"What about Kiba?" Hinata said out loud, slightly depressed.

'_Who can I trust when I can't even believe in my own brother?... I'd give anything to live normally…' _

_I can't love him…_ Hinata bit her lip,_ I can't love them…can I?_

Hinata turned around and buried her head into her pillow, remembering that Sasuke had stood up for her when she broke up with Naruto. And…and he hugged her… he held her, and she…she felt safe in his arms, she felt…as if she was supposed to be there, with him… She felt as if she _existed_.

_I like him?_

Hinata blushed, she was uncertain but warm on the inside…  
She cared for him…… but _love_ is just too strong a word.

"Kiba, I…can I talk to you?" Hinata looked down and spoke in a small but confident voice. This was the day after she sat on the bed and thought about _it_.

"I'm listening," Kiba lifted her chin up.

"Kiba…I …I …" She took his hand from her chin, "I'm sorry…but he needs me…he needs me more than you…I'm sorry…" (A/N: I'm so mean!)

Hinata turned and walked away, Kiba's hand dropped slowly. He stood there, awed, a pain overtook him as he watched her walk away quickly.

His fists clenched as he growled deep in his throat, "Him…"

Sasuke, at the time was training-by himself of course- when Kiba suddenly caught him off guard, slamming him into a tree.

"What did you do to her? What did you say to her!?" Kiba growled menacingly, Akumaru copied his master.

"Who?" Sasuke asked weakly, lazily, and tried to push him off. He wasn't in the mood of fighting anyone.

"Don't act like you know nothing! She wouldn't have said 'no' for no reason to me!" Kiba punched his captive in the stomach angrily-and to stop him from trying to push him off.

"Hinata? What?" Sasuke croaked, then kneed Kiba, forcing him to let go. "What did she say to you?" He was suddenly nervous that she had babbled.

"I _said_ don't act like as if you know nothing!" Kiba glared at him, looking up from a bent over position. Akumaru growled threateningly. Kiba threw another punch.  
The Uchina caught it with one had and sent the other teen flying with the other.

Akumaru barked furiously and launched himself onto Sasuke, biting his arm.

"God-damned dog!" Sasuke shook the brute off and clutched his bloodied arm.

"Akumaru!" Kiba called, the named animal got up on its feet and barked in response. "Bastard! I will fight you, for her and for what you did to my dog!" Kiba stood up in a fighting stance, his glare wild and animal-like.

"You can't beat me…"

"What? Too scared to lose? Or is that because you're scared of losing your pride in my hands? What a chicken!?" Kiba smirked.

"You're angering me so I would fight you? To bad…… you succeeded!" Sasuke lurched forward to Kiba…

Both of them went home that night, battered and bruised. But neither of them lost or won, Kiba was too stubborn to lose and Sasuke, he wasn't bothered to make Kiba lose.

* * *

-Knock, knock- 

"God…piss off…" Sasuke mumbled and pulled up his bed sheets over his head, it was _only_ -cough- eight in the morning.

-Knock, knock-

-Knock, knock-

-Knock, knock-

-Knock, knock-

-Knock, knock-

-Knock, knock-

"What the hell!" Sasuke sat up and got changed, he brushed his teeth afterwards, hoping that whoever the person was would go away –no such luck though-

"This had better be important!" He grunted impatiently as he forced the door open.

Hinata turned around and looked back at him, she was just leaving…

"Hin-ata…?" Sasuke mumbled and turned to close the door, he didn't want to see her…

"Sasuke! No! wait!" Hinata just settled her hand on the door and stopped him from shutting it.

"Go away," Sasuke said bitterly, though not putting the force onto the door, but that doesn't mean that Hinata can open it.

"I just wanted to tell you that…"

"If you're here to tell me that I'm weak, I don't care. If you're here to tell me that I'm a loser, I don't care…"

"No, Sasuke open the door…I know…how you feel…" Hinata responded. Actually, she doesn't really know how he feels aside from the pain…

Both of them leaned onto the door at the same time, Hinata with her back on it and Sasuke, his head on his arm which is on the door.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment, then when he spoke, he was yelling angrily.

"Why would you?" He asked quietly at first.

"Why would you!" He repeated the same phrase, yelling.

"Why would you understand me? How could you understand me! You have everything I don't! How can you even understand half of what I'm feeling! You have a family! You have friends! You have a normal life! You can trust…"

Hinata didn't say anything, it took her ages to pluck up her courage and knock on his door. She was so relieved when he didn't come and open the door, and then, he just opens it and yells with rage…

"Why would anyone…_anyone_ bother to care about me when they have the time to jeer at me! So the Great Uchina cries, and talks to himself. And whatsoever they can find out about me!"

"Sasuke…open the door…" Hinata whispered, trying not to cry for him, "If I don't understand… then give me the chance to…"

"No! Just leave me _alone_! Why can't anybody do that! They don't even give a crap if I die or not!"

"It's not true…Sasuke, open the door," Hinata's hand reached through the crack and searched for the knob.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he leaned against the door. _I'm just the attention because of my survival…_

"Sasuke, open it, please…" Hinata's hand was on his now, prying his fingers off the knob.

"Leave me alone!" He got off the door and concentrated on the knob.

A big mistake… Hinata pushed the door open easily, causing Sasuke to back off.

She stood there, and closed the door behind her… (A/N: writing 'door' is getting annoying!)

They just stood there, Hinata watching him watching her, Sasuke watching her watching him.

For minutes, they stood there, silent… until Sasuke finally looked down.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing…"

"Then leave, you won't understand, no-one will… as I have said, you have a family and friends, you can trust, and you live normally, like a normal person… You will never understand…you won't care…"

"Sasuke…I…" Hinata stepped towards him and took his hand, looking up at him, she leaned in and kissed him…

Sasuke blanked, only for a millisecond before he responded.

It only lasted for ten or less seconds before Hinata leaned out and hugged him.

"No-one has a perfect life, I don't. If you want, let me into your abnormal life and maybe I'll understand. Sasuke, I _do_ care…"

Like the first time he hugged her, he was only holding onto her waist, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"The pain kills, it might kill you…" Sasuke whispered.

"It didn't kill you, it shouldn't kill me," Hinata answered, "Sasuke, you're strong…"

* * *

A/N: Oh happy, happy life!-starts crying for happiness- Oh poor, poor Kiba! -Sobs for the guy- cough - 

PS. I'm not into him or anything!

pps. I like Killua from HXH better.

R&R plz!


	10. Dream Come True

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"You pashed him?" Ino looked at Hinata weirdly, "And you made the move?"

"No, his grandfather made the move," Hinata rolled her eyes, Ino has been saying the same thing seven times in a row. "Quit asking that, I'm getting really tired of answering."

"Oh my gosh! Our little baby, now all grown up!" Ino squealed, "Brings a tear to my eye…"

Hinata sighed sadly, looking down at her shoes.

"What's wrong chick? You're the luckiest girl in Konoha!" Ino patted her shoulder.

"It's Kiba… I don't know how he's doing…" Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"Oh… I'm sure he's doing okay," Ino said softly, smiling a little at her.

"I hope so, I feel like I owe him my life," Hinata sighed again.

"Don't say that, it's not your fault, and Kiba should and would cope with it. Everyone has ups and downs." Ino went back to cutting flowers.

"Supposing so… Enough talking about me, how are you doing?"

"I broke up with Shikamaru, I can't stand him anymore, he's too lazy and he doesn't care about most of the things I say." Ino clenched her teeth, "I wonder why I went out with him in the first place! He just shrugged when I yelled at him for not training properly, not caring about things, not caring about me, avoiding me and everyone, avoiding missions and everything, avoiding everything but eating and sleeping, just a whole list of things!" (A/N: It was so hard deciding if I should break them up!)

"O-okay," Hinata lifted her hands up and laughed nervously, "Calm down Ino-pig."

Ino took a deep breath and grinned, "Aside from him, I'm doing fine."

"That's… that's great…" Hinata smiled, _I guess._

"Hinata, I need to talk to you," Sasuke appeared as suddenly as the time he came back from the mission.

"Sasuke…?" Hinata turned to look at him and smiled, he wasn't looking at her, nor did he pay any attention to Ino.

"Come," he beckoned, glancing at her.

"Um… I'll see you later then, Ino-pig," Hinata waved an uncertain goodbye to her friend.

"Bye," Ino winked at her and gave a thumbs-up.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata asked as he stopped at the small platform dock where he used to always go as a child.

"Hinata, I really need you to consider this…because," He paused and breathed in, then he turned to her and grip her by the shoulders, "BecauseIamnotsomeonethatmightbringyouhappinessordoIthinkthat…"

Hinata put her finger on his lips with a confused look, "Sasuke-kun, can you say that again, I didn't quite catch what you said, and this time slower." _Who'd think Uchina Sasuke would ever be nervous._

Sasuke mentally beat himself up and let go of her, he turned around to take a few breaths without her seeing him and turned back to her again. _God, this is so hard!_

"Hinata, I'm no the guy that you would like to be with, I can't promise you a happy life, nor can I ever even trust you." He said, slightly annoyed at the second statement, "I'm not anything like Naruto nor Kiba, and I can't even promise that I can keep you a whole person. Hinata, you have to understand that… in the end… I might give nothing to you but pain…" Sasuke's voice became smaller as he finished, he couldn't bring himself to look at her, telling her all that is just as straight forward as breaking up with her. His heart was pounding but it tightened in his chest even if it felt like it was expanding and going to blow up.

"It's only been a little over twenty-four hours and you sound like you need to break up with me," Sasuke was going to rebut to that but Hinata continued firmly, "I've thought about all that Sasuke, well… not really… I didn't really put myself into the subject but… I think that… Wait, just one question, are you willing to turn away from me?"

Sasuke cursed on the inside, this is just like telling her that he loved her.

_You're so goddamn useless Uchina!_

He looked up at her, only to see her staring at him, somewhat emotionless but caring. He sighed, "If it's the answer you're seeking for… No, not when it's only started." A lump formed in his throat.

"What I was going to say was…" Hinata blushed deeply, "You were, hurt, and you said that you wanted to live normally and that you needed me… Sasuke, I am your granted wish, because, as I have said… I care about you." Hinata glanced at him, slightly hiding her eyes by her bangs.

"Hinata," Sasuke lifted her chin up, "I just want you to know that… I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want any offense taken from what I have said."

Slowly, he leant in and hugged her. (Nah, not kissing this time… hehehe) His strong arms wrapped tightly around her, giving her the secure and belonging feeling that she had when he first hugged her.

"I… love you Sasuke," Hinata whispered after a moment's thought. She was battling between 'like' and 'love', saying 'like' might hurt him, and saying 'love' might shock him, at least it won't hurt him…

Sasuke _was_ shocked, and he didn't know how to reply to her, so he just nodded and breathed her scent in deeply and contented, informing her that he had heard what was said.

"I'd better be going, I have work to do in the hospital." Hinata pulled away from him and waved a goodbye.

Sasuke watched her going up the stairs, then he suddenly shouted out to her, "Hinata, wait!"

Hinata turned around and watched him run up to her, her eyes questioning as he stood in front of her.

"Do you want to, you know, hang out sometime?" He asked, trying not to look nervous.

Hinata stared at him and his blank expression and hummed deep in thought.

"Only if you promise me something."

Sasuke looked at her, _okay, this is not good, I can't promise her anything…_

"What is it?"

"Don't look so glum in front of me, you have to smile at least once everyday and laugh at least once in two days."

Sasuke chuckled a little and smiled at her, then looked glum, "There."

Hinata stifled a laugh and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Good enough, I suppose?"

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged and smiled for real at her, she was shaking and trying not to laugh at his efforts.

"I'll go out with you whenever you wish," She stopped shaking and smiled back, "I really should be going then." Hinata pecked him on the cheek and left in a hurry.

Sasuke touched his cheek and shrugged, walking his own way away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata ran home as fast as she could from the hospital as it started to rain.

"Sorry!" Hinata had just bumped into someone by accident just as she was turning the corner, looking up with an apologetic smile, her smile faded as she realized who it was.

"Can I ask just one question?" Kiba looked down at her, sadness hinting in his eyes.

"Kiba-kun, I'm sorry, I just…" Kiba held out a hand to silent her and nodded to urge her to answer him. "Yes, you may."

"Are you happy with him?"

Hinata looked at him in astonishment, silence hung over them but the pattering of rain.

"Well?"

Hinata looked down and nodded, "Yes, I'm happy with him…"

"Well, I'm out of this then, you're happy, I'm happy," Kiba lifted her chin up and grinned, showing that he meant it.

"Kiba, I'm sorry…" Hinata's eyes widened as he suddenly contacted her lips with his.

Her hand went up to her mouth and touched her lips gently as he pulled away.

"I don't mind if I'm not your first kiss, but I want you to be my first," Kiba looked down at her, blushing. "I'm sorry, but I assure you, I won't hurt your relationship with Sasuke." He said and walked past her.

Hinata stood there, shocked, all of a sudden, she didn't want to go home, and she didn't. It's only been a month since they started dating, and Kiba never disturbed them, but he was hardly seen either. Although Hinata disliked what he did just a minute ago, he was still the caring and thoughtful brother to her.

She walked randomly round the streets of Konoha, the rain beating rhythmically on her. She wandered around until she realized that she was near the training grounds, where she used to train with Sasuke. The rain suddenly poured down heavily, just as sudden as someone bumped into her and knocked her over. A hand caught her and pulled her up before she landed on the ground; the hand pulled her into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Sasuke holding her tightly.

"What are you doing in such weather?" He asked with a crooked smile.

Hinata smiled back and wrapped her arms around his back, burying her head into his chest. She always has the feeling of existence and security around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Hinata shook her head happily; everything that mattered has washed away.

"We'd better move then, I'm as soaked as soaked can be." He said, picking her up bridal style and running to find shelter.

"My feet work perfectly well you know," Hinata complained.

"Too late, we'll stop here until the rain gets smaller," He set her down once under a roof of a shop. "Geez, my clothes are so heavy!" Sasuke muttered as he drenched some water out of his shirt.

Hinata watched with an amused expression.

"What?" He growled at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you, really much…" Hinata whispered in her cute blush, she was in his embrace, resting her head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.

_I swear I have heard the exact same phrase and saw the exact same expression somewhere._

"Me too," He whispered back, not wanting to admit it though, and used other words instead of- I love you too. "I've always felt for you, Hinata, always."

Blushing a little harder, she stood on her toes and kissed him shyly on the lips, but too timid to give away her tongue. He didn't care, she was his now, and he'll keep her as his forever. . .

_Maybe it's a dream come true after all..._

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahaha! I have no idea why, but I was laughing through this the whole way long, I think I had too much sugar... Well, here it is!

Anywyaz, the same saying- R&R PLZ!


	11. Revenge

A/N: Sorry peoples, but I'm going to skip a whole lot of time and yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke has grown stronger ever since four years ago, although others said that there is only twenty percent chance of beating his _brother_, it is a lot of training from zero percent. Sasuke's strength grew as steadily as Hinata and his relationship.

But that wouldn't keep one, as on the day after Sasuke's 21st birthday, Itatchi just have to ruin the peace that has been for four years.

"Foolish little brother," He muttered as he unexpectedly appeared behind the training Sasuke.

"Wha… Itatchi!" Sasuke's glare was murderous as he snarled dangerously.

"I wonder if he is still as useless as he was," Kisame smirked.

Sasuke ignored him and glared at the sharingen user in front of him.

"No, as I have heard, his foolishness drove him into loving a woman," Itatchi answered the rhetorical question with slight distaste.

Sasuke immediately perked up as Kisame said, "Should I find her and kill her?"

Roaring with rage, he threw himself at them, caring about nothing but killing them, even if it meant his life. If he died along with them, at least Hinata wouldn't be hurt physically.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she ran to the receptionist.

"He went home after he destroyed the room," The receptionist said nervously.

"Thank you," Hinata hurried out of the hospital.

Sasuke was thunderous as she entered the room, she just barely dodged a dish thrown at her as she approached him. He glared at her as she came in, his sharingen baring through her. His left arm was in a cast and a cut on his face.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Hinata asked, approaching him slowly, broken glass and shattered pottery were strewn everywhere.

"Why did _he_ just have to appear!" He yelled at her, and turned to break a chair, kicking it into pieces.

Hinata stood there, shocked and slightly in fear. She watched in silence as Sasuke continued to destroy his furniture into pieces.

"Why! Why! WHY!?" Sasuke bellowed, snapping Hinata back to reality.

She stepped towards him and hugged him from behind firmly. He shook her off roughly and turned to her.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't have to worry about anything! If t wasn't for you, I'd be out there killing _him_!"

Hinata looked at him with pain and shock as he continued to look for unbroken furniture to smash. He suddenly stopped and gasped. Hinata rushed to him and took his bleeding hand, she took a bandage around her jacket and bounded it up after putting some anti-bacterial on.

His rage returned the instant he was finished with the bandaging.

"Sasuke, look at me," She said as she held his head steady with both of her hands.

He glared at her, "Leave."

"No, you need someone to take care of you," She looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes, "I know it hurts, Sasuke."

"Leave," He said, trying to not look at her.

"I know how much it hurts, don't hide it, I know…" She said, quivering, and hugged him tightly.

"Leave!" He yelled, pushing her away.

Tears streamed stormily down her cheeks as he continued, "I'm going to kill him, even if it means I die! I don't care what happens as long as I kill him! Now, leave!"

Hinata shook her head in disbelief as she stepped backwards and tripped, causing a piece of glass to cut her arm. She yelped as she saw that it was stuck in her arm. Sasuke screamed at himself on the inside as he watched her pull it out and look at him, not with hate but with care. He couldn't hold it anymore, pulling her up, he held her to him, as tight as he could with one arm.

"Hinata, I love you, I love you so much I can't lose you, I just can't," He whispered as he tried not to think of what is going to happen after wards.

"I love you too Sasuke," Hinata sobbed into his shirt, he must be dying right now.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(A/N: Okay, this is two years later, things have been pretty cool since then. But Sasuke trained himself even harder after Itatchi knocked him unconscious so easily.)

"Here," Sasuke handed Hinata a glass of juice with a smile as he sat down next to her on his bed.

"Thanks," Hinata muttered as she took the glass without even looking, taking a mouthful, she set it down on the bedside table.

"Can't you stop reading?" He asked, annoyed at the scroll in her hands.

"It's a medical report, I have to finish it by today," She replied.

Sasuke shrugged, then suddenly lunged at her, snatching the scroll and pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her shoulders, "Grrrr," He growled playfully, his nose nuzzling hers.

Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes, she pushed him and twisted his knee so he was now at the bottom, snatching the scroll back, she leant down and nuzzled his nose with hers, "Grrrr," She mimicked, and sat on his stomach, her legs dangling to the side of the bed as she continued to read.

Sasuke smiled with a chuckle and picked her up, ignoring her complaints and set her down again on his lap as he sat cross-legged. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he watched her read for some time until he finally decided to break the silence.

"Hinata, I'm going to a mission tomorrow, it's a long-term S-rank mission by myself."

Hinata turned to him, worry in her eyes, "Did Naruto put you to that?" (A/N: Yes, I have made Naruto the Hokage…)

He shrugged, "Yes, but I assure you that I will come back."

"Is it a promise?" Hinata asked, leaning back onto his chest so she can see him okay from the side.

Silence was the answer given, Sasuke looked thoughtful and slightly unsure.

Hinata sighed, "It is your choice, just don't leave me worried."

Sasuke smiled, _I can't promise you anything…_

That night, Sasuke slipped out of Konoha, whispering sorry as he left.

"Hinata, Hokage-sama wish to speak to you," A messenger informed Hinata just as she was heading to Sasuke's mansion, "And he said that not a moment must be lost."

Hinata nodded and rushed to Naruto's office, she was just going to say that if he could wait. She waited patiently for Naruto to answer the knock.

"Come in," came a familiar voice. (A/N: The Naruto right now is wise…)

"Naruto-kun, can you make this quick, I wish to see Sasuke before he leaves," Hinata said as she entered, forgetting her manners, "Sorry," She whispered afterwards.

"Hinata, the reason I sent you here is because of Sasuke, he left, for revenge," Naruto looked at her seriously, "He left this note on my door."

_Don't go after me Naruto, you won't find me even if you tried.  
Tell Hinata I'm sorry.  
Uchina Sasuke_

Hinata turned to a living statue as she read it; then, shakily she turned to Naruto.

"Send me after him," She whispered, but firmness in her voice.

"Very well," Naruto went to his desk to write something.

Hinata looked at him with surprise, "You're not stopping me?"

"What use is that? Even though I want to stop you, if I tried to, you'd leave without my permission no matter the circumstances. Right?" Naruto looked up from his writing.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"You may go as soon as possible," Naruto declared.

"Thank you," Hinata bowed to him and hurried to leave.

"Wait," Naruto suddenly said, Hinata halted and turned to him, "Hinata, you need to know that you are priceless, and regret still hangs over me for what I have done, but it's not like I'm asking you back. Ino would murder me… (A/N: Another change, he is now married to Ino) But whatever happens to you… Sasuke would kill me even if you returned without scratches, I'm just to tell you that, be careful and that was not only because of I'm not wanting to be murdered by your cousin, Ino, Kiba or Sasuke, it is also because I do not wish for a little sis to get hurt."

"Thank you, tell Neji-niisan, Kiba and Ino good bye," Hinata smiled gratefully at him and turned for her way out.

* * *

Ummmm... this was writen not that good because I am sleepy right now... 

Thanks for reading and appreciating it, I might change something about this after I'm more awake...

R&R plz... thanks NocterneD and pcttgirl23 and her friend for reviewing...well I'm off to bed now...


	12. Avenged Clan, Sakura and Death

A/N: Here it is… Ooh, when I wrote that it was 'tuck' in her arm, I meant stuck, and wtood was supposed to be stood.

Disclaimer: Not a single character from any manga…

_Why did he lie to me?_ Hinata thought as she hopped from a tree to another.

Although Sasuke has only left around two, and Hinata left around seven, five hours can be a _lot_ of distance.

0ooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo0o0o0

Naruto stood pacing around the office worriedly the night Hinata left, he finally spoke to a messenger soon afterwards.

"Send me Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and…" He hesitated, "and Uzumaki Ino. Bring them here as soon as possible."

The messenger left in a hurry.

"What do you mean you sent Hinata away by herself!" Kiba's voice rose.

"How can you do that?" Ino looked at him with disbelief, though to herself, it is still a disbelief that she actually loves the used-to-be dope.

"She'd leave even without Hokage's permission," Neji said quietly, "We know her."

Kiba and Ino fell silent.

"Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Ino, you are sent to go after her. Leave as you wish." Naruto declared, a headache coming over him. "Hyuga Neji, as team captain."

"We leave now," Neji said, and bowed slightly to Naruto before turning to open the door.

Kiba followed him and Ino gave Naruto a worried glance before turning as well. Just as she opened the door, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her as she turned.

"Take care," He said, "I would go myself, but I have my own work to accomplish."

"I will take care of not only myself but Hinata as well," Ino replied, "But you'd better still be alive when I come back, I'm going to murder you personally."

"I'll make sure that I will be killed by you." He watched as she left, hurrying to keep up with the other two.

Days have passed since Hinata went after Sasuke, she had no luck finding him until she arrived at the Village of Stone. She saw a familiar figure, actually, she nearly bumped into him if she didn't realize who it was and if she didn't run away fast enough.

Sasuke, on the other hand thought he sensed a familiar aura. _Hinata…_ He sighed, he's probably just imagining it. _I wonder if she knows already._

It wasn't long until Sasuke decided to leave the village. Hinata walked after him, making sure that she was at least fifty meters away.

"Village of Mist…" Sasuke mumbled, it was stupid enough of the ANBU to slip such an important clue in front of him.

_What should I do? Confront him? Follow him? No, he'll make me unconscious if I confront him, but if I follow him, he'll do something outrageous…_

Hinata groaned and decided that she would follow him, at least she'll know where he is being conscious.

Ino, Neji and Kiba had no luck at all of where Hinata went, they had to stop and ask questions to passersby every now and then.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"Foolish little brother, you have proven to me that I can kill you without regret now," Itatchi looked at Sasuke blankly, Kisame's body lying not far off from him.

Hinata's hand was holding onto the tree she was hiding in and literally crushing the tree as she forced herself to remain unseen.

Sasuke smirked, he hadn't used a lot of chakra to kill Kisame, but to kill Itatchi…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata felt no fear or regret as she was struck by Itatchi's jutsu. Sasuke gaped at her sudden appearance, time seemed to have stopped as Itatchi watched with interest as the Hyuga heiress fell into Sasuke's arms.

"H-hinata…" Sasuke's expression was blank, surprised and nothing as he fell down to the ground with her.

Hinata gave him a small smile as she coughed, it sounded rather like choking. "Get your 'mission' over and done with." She said weakly, as blood started to spill from her lips.

Anger tore upon Sasuke as he looked at her, setting her down, with a slight 'sorry' across his lips. He stood up and faced the amused Itatchi.

"I will get our family business over and done with today!" He yelled, fists and jaw clenching as a blast of chakra was unleashed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(A/N: Sorry for skipping a lot of details…)

Sasuke dodged Itatchi's kunais (?), only to be leered at, "Foolishness, I wasn't aiming for you."

"Hinata!" The younger Uchina turned with fear, a flash of pink caught his eye. Sasuke was even more surprised as he saw Sakura hitting the kunais away with her own kunai.

"Looks like I'm back from my mission just in time," Sakura glanced at Sasuke and knelt down beside Hinata to check her wounds. "Don't just stand there, it's your job to kill him." Sakura frowned as Sasuke looked at her and Hinata.

"Sa-kura," Hinata gasped for air and looked at her friend.

"Shhh, don't talk. I'm sorry for what I did, this time I will repay you…" Sakura tried not to look overly concerned as she saw no scratch from the outside, but from what Hinata is reacting, she was sure that one of the lungs were harmed, as well as the nerves around her heart.

Gathering her chakra, she did her best on sensing the damaged insides, silence overtook her as she decided to use her new jutsu. Slowly, she entered Hinata's body through her constant chakra and spent the less possible time looking for injuries before she used up too much chakra.

Grimacing at what she saw, she retreated and gave Hinata a reassuring smile. "I'll do what I do best, I owe you a lot, Hinata."

Hinata tried to shake her head, but she couldn't, she was lacking air. Sakura immediately focused on her lungs and repaired it quickly but thoroughly. That was the easiest part, but the broken nerves would prevent oxygen from circulating the blood system. She cursed on the inside, this jutsu was designed for the victim to experience a slow and painful suffocation, leading to death. From behind her, Sakura heard a blast, but she ignored it, Hinata was more important right now.

A sudden pain endured her back, she turned and saw a blade of chakra stuck deep in her back, it was eating the flesh around it. She tried to pull it off, but it stung her hands, the amount of chakra decreased and disappeared as the amount of burn and dissipating flesh increased.

"Sak-kura?" Hinata watched the pain on Sakura's face as she turned back to her with a forced smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just a loss of blood." She choked. _And flesh…_

Hinata's breathing became rasps and desperate all of a sudden, Sakura watched with shock, that cannot be possible. She sensed the wound once again, the healed lung was damaged once again. _Damn it! Unless she is healed at one go, it's just a waste of chakra!_

Sakura took a deep breath and concentrated on healing Hinata, ignoring the burning pain at her back. Just as she was nearly done with healing Hinata, she was finding herself low on chakra. She realized with fury that the chakra blade inserted in her was also doing harm to her resource. Sweating she continued without hesitation.

"It's what I owe, and it is what I return!" Sakura clenched her teeth.

Immediately after she ran out of chakra, she felt a new resource, from someone familiar.

"Ino-pig," Sakura whispered.

"Concentrate girl! Kiba and Neji should find me anytime soon!" Ino said, she was sent to scout near this region when she found Sasuke and Itatchi in a death match.

An explosion sent Ino and Sakura flying ten meters away, Ino caught Hinata just in time. Luckily, the explosion occurred after Hinata was healed and when the chakra was drawn off.

"You told me to climb over that barrier, and that's what I did," Sasuke croaked, kneeling down next to the body of his brother.

Stumbling, he walked over to Hinata, Ino handed him the unconscious Hinata and stepped towards Sakura. Sakura was sitting against a tree and gasping, her forehead was wet with perspiration and her vision was blurry. Ino was beside her, yelling what was wrong. But she couldn't answer, something was stuck in her throat.

Finally, as Ino inserted her chakra to her, Sakura put a hand to stop her. Sasuke was kneeling next to them and watching his ex-teammate and his friend suffer. Hinata was awaken and peering over Sakura and telling her not to go. Sakura spoke small gasps as Ino asked her why she wanted to stop her.

"Chakra…blade, eats flesh…and chakra…nervous sys…system fail…cells…dying… chakra no use…absorbs chakra…" Sakura gasped, heaving for air, "Victim…dies…no matter…"

Sasuke looked up and moved closer to Sakura, looking down at her, he whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dodged that…"

Sakura gave a weak smile and took out a scroll from her pouch, barely gripping it, "Give to…Hokage-sa…sama…"

"Naruto is the Hokage now, and he is my man," Ino said, struggling not to cry.

"Congra…dulations, Ino…Hin-ata, I'm sorry… tell Naruto…sorry…"

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about," Hinata held her hand, thinking of something, anything that might help her. Sasuke put a hand around Hinata's shoulder as she started to shake.

"Sasuke…take care…of Hinata…sorry for…not being…good friend…" Sakura choked.

"There's times I considered you as a teammate, but there are times I considered you as a friend, and a few times a good friend," Sasuke grunted.

"Take scroll to…Tsunade-sama…" Sakura pushed the scroll feebly into Ino's hands. "Important…" Before Sakura could finish, her breathing stopped as she coughed blood up and the hand held in Hinata's went limp.

Tears finally fell from the two young women as their friend died. Sasuke's head was spinning, and before long, he fell unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

The scroll turned out to be a stolen medical report of Orochimaru's drugs and so forth. Sakura was taken aback to Konoha to be buried, Hinata and Ino's chakra slowed time that was to ravage her body.

Sasuke was not to go to any missions as a matter of six months, he was not to leave the village, if he does, a death sentence hangs over him.

* * *

Okay, this is now declared, the second-last chapter! 

R&R!!! plz!!!! Thank you to brokenAngel89 and flour-chyld for reviewing!


	13. The End

A/N: This is sad…the last chapter! –Sobbing uncontrollably-

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this on such a sad day? Don't own Naruto…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o

"Michiko, wake up! Wake up!" Renjiro whispered as he shook his sister.

"What? I want sleep!" Michiko rubbed her eyes and slapped Renjiro's hands away.

"Ow! Michiko, listen!" Renjiro whispered, snatching his hand back.

A rustling sound was heard as both children became silent. Michiko sat up instantly and glanced at her brother, who went nervously next to the door of their room.

"Is that dad?" Michiko asked in a squeak, clutching onto Renjiro's pajamas.

Gulping, Renjiro opened the door a little and peered outside, a dark tall figure walked past and into the main bedroom. A flick of light was heard and light shone through the cracks of the door. Ten seconds of conversation was heard and another flick of light leaving darkness to the children's eyes.

Michiko and Renjiro looked at each other with a grin and said at the same time, "Yep, that's dad!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Sasuke was only wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist and falling asleep when some 'thing' jumped on him, then another 'thing' jumped on him. He groaned and turned over, letting go of his wife, burying his head into his pillow and pulling the sheets over to cover him, ignoring the squeals as the 'things' lost their balance.

"Umph!" Sasuke grunted as the expected happened.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Renjiro and Michiko squealed continuously as they jumped up and down on Sasuke's back.

"Michiko, Renjiro! What are you doing awake on one in the morning!?" Hinata looked at her kids with a smile.

"Daddy woke me up!" Renjiro yelled, sparing little time from 'daddy's home'.

"And Renji woke _me_ up!" Michiko squealed, in between her 'daddy's home'.

"No, that's not the point, both of you get off your dad right now, he's tired." Hinata sat up, pointing down.

"But we're tired too!" Michiko pouted, still prancing on Sasuke's back.

"And that's because daddy woke us up!" Renjiro continued, leaping from one end to the other on Sasuke.

"So we thought we can sleep with Mummy and Daddy!" Both of them yelled as they put all their weight on and off Sasuke.

"But, girl and boy, you're dad is dead tired," Hinata sighed.

"That's right, go _back_ to your rooms right now!" Sasuke mumbled through the pillow and pointed at the door tiredly, slowly, he turned over so he was facing the ceiling again.

Renjiro and Michiko jumped off him just in time, "Goodnight daddy!" Both of them pecked Sasuke on the cheek and hopped off to bed in between Sasuke and Hinata.

"Okay, only for tonight then," Hinata sighed, deep breathing from the twins were heard.

"I have heard that phrase over five times already," Sasuke looked at his children and went to sleep as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke woke up and cracked his neck as he sat up to see the time, six thirty. He yawned a little and looked beside him, Hinata was up already, but his twins were no where to be seen. The mansion was too quiet to think that they were up. He looked carefully and found Renjiro sleeping beneath Hinata's pillow. Michiko was on the other side of bed. Smiling, he stood up and walked towards the smell of breakfast.

"Morning," Hinata greeted as he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she cooked.

"The mansion seems peaceful enough," Sasuke whispered.

"I wonder if the two are more like you or me, I don't think you were all that energetic, and I was nothing but a shy girl until later," Hinata giggled.

"Mm," Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. "A couple of devils, jumping on me every time they see me."

"They love you Sasuke," Hinata said, and reached for the dishes, "That's why they were all excited to see you even in the middle of the night."

"I'm barely noticing it," he replied, enjoying Hinata's warm presence.

"I really think you shouldn't go on missions all that often, it's only been three days and they were jumping on you… they're up," Hinata stifled a laugh as Sasuke groaned and left go of her.

Thumping was heard as the kids ran to the kitchen. "Daddy!" Both of them yelled as Renjiro jumped on him and clambered expertly to his shoulders. Michiko grabbed on to him and clung onto his upper arm.

"Okay, get off now!" Sasuke growled, the twins took no notice, he started to shake them off. His kids jumped off and wrapped their arms around Sasuke's ankles as he was going to run for his life, causing their poor dad to trip over.

"It's our fifth birthday tomorrow and we want presents!" Michiko grinned as she sat on Sasuke's chest, Renjiro on his stomach.

Hinata walked past them casually, and set the dishes on the table.

"And I want daddy to teach me throw kunai!" Renjiro jumped.

"Renji, you know I don't have time…"

"That's not fair! You said that last time! And you promised to teach me!" Renjiro stomped on Sasuke.

"Renji, stop that!" Sasuke, tried to reach for his older son, an exact replica of him, but only smaller and with a hint of midnight blue in his hair. "I don't have time to teach you, but I will get you a present."

"But you promised him daddy!" Michiko reinforced her brother, she looked like him but with longer hair and her eyes weren't onyx but a dark grey.

"Mummy! Make daddy grounded!" Renjiro sulked, trying not to cry.

Hinata stepped beside Sasuke and kneeled down, "You did promise him Sasuke, why don't you ask Naruto for a day or two off? I'm sure he'll agree."

"But…"

"You need to rest anyway," Hinata continued, not letting him to interrupt.

He hesitated and sighed, turning so he could see Renjiro, he smiled, "I guess I'll ask the Sixth for a week off and train you until you wished that you never asked."

"Yes!" Renjiro punched the air and jumped off Sasuke, looking at his dad from upside-down, he tugged his hair, laughing, "You're the best dad!"

"That's because, he listens to Mummy," Michiko folded her arms in front of her and stated with some authority.

"What would you like, Michiko?" Hinata asked, returning to the breakfast.

"I want a baby to play with!" Michiko squealed.

Hinata and Sasuke were frozen, jaws wide agape.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata asked, not looking at him, her face was burning.

"What?! To have one more devil prancing on me?! To have one more devil storming the house and breaking it apart?! To have one more devil torturing me?! To have one more devil screeching and yelling until I go deaf?!" Sasuke took a deep breath, "I guess I have to get you a baby Michiko, but not on your birthday, how about you next birthday?" Sasuke was trying not to flush himself.

"Do you mean that you would really give me a baby to play with?" Michiko's eyes widened.

"If that's what you want," Sasuke sighed, picking her up and dropping her down onto the ground.

"Did you hear that Renji?" Michiko giggled, dancing around with Renjiro, "We're going to have a baby too! So Tzong (A/N: Naruto and Ino's son) won't tease us anymore!"

"Yeah! And we get to be big brother and sister!"

"Supposing we do give them a baby?" Sasuke glanced at Hinata, who blushed and turned away, shrugging.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay Sasuke, you _have _to take them to the entrance ceremony, I'm going to be in the hospital doing a checkup because it is the only available time!" Hinata looked at Sasuke threateningly.

"Quit the look, you sending me goose-bumps Hinata, you look like you're going to kill me if I refuse," Sasuke edged away from his seven month pregnant wife.

"Of course I won't!" Hinata looked surprised, "That will harm the baby! But if you don't go, I'm going to have a divorce! I'm not taking in a man who doesn't care about his children! I'll just have to talk to Neji-niisan to accept me back as a Hyuga." (A/N: Remember how Naruto said that he would fix the Hyuga rules? Well, Hinata has chosen Neji-much to Hiashi's slight relief and agreement- Hiashi was happy -though he didn't show it- that the strongest Hyuga of Hinata's generation is the inheritor.)

"What! Ooooh no! I'll go, I'll go!" Sasuke stepped towards Hinata and held onto her shoulders looking worriedly at her, he wasn't going to give her up!

"You see what I mean about Daddy is defenseless towards Mummy?" Michiko looked at Renjiro and nodded happily.

"But that doesn't matter! Daddy's going to carry us _all _the way to school!" Renjiro winked at Michiko, "That means we can fix his hair!"

"You two are _not_ going to fix my hair and I will _not_ carry you devils all the way to school! You will behave like proper trained ninjas and act like adults!" Sasuke let go of Hinata and glared savagely at the five and tenth month old kids.

Michiko and Renjiro glared back, Hinata back off to the dining room, collecting the dishes as Michiko and Renjiro decided to have finished their dinner.

"ATTACK!" Renjiro yelled and jumped on Sasuke, Michiko followed suit, with her paper fan she had made and whacked her dad mercilessly on his head.

"If anyone asks, I died from more than fifty jonins and chunins, and it was an ambush!" Sasuke clawed the air as his twins jumped, danced, pranced, pounded, whacked on him, but they were too important to him for him to resist with force.

"Okay kids, go and have your shower now, Michiko, you're in the main bathroom and Renjiro, you're in our room. Off you shove now," Hinata waved them off and turned to her husband. "You were a great deal tougher when we weren't married." She kissed his nose and smiled humorously.

"Do you want me to beat up my kids?" Sasuke groaned and stood up, rubbing his neck and face.

"No! Of course not!" Hinata looked alarmed at his suggestion.

Sasuke ignored that and walked over to the sink to help with the dishes, "_Exactly._"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, this is far enough now, get off you two!" Sasuke groaned as Michiko and Renjiro battled each other for the last cracker on his shoulders.

"No! Not until we're at the school!" Michiko screeched, snatching the cracker.

"And don't interrupt us! We are fighting!" Renjiro growled, snatching it back.

"This is enough!" Sasuke settled them down on to the ground and snatched the cracker from the both of them, he broke it in half and shoved the halves into their mouths and glared at them. "No more fighting, whining, pouting, screeching, squabbling, bickering, wrangling, quarrelling, disagreeing, battling, sulking, boo-hooing, crying, screaming, yelling, squealing, growling, groaning, moaning, shrieking, howling, wailing, shouting, yelping and whimpering! Understand!?"

Both of the kids nodded, they've hardly seen their dad so angry, and snapped their mouths shut.

"What did I just say then?" Sasuke looked at them.

"No more fighting…………and whimpering. Understand?" Michiko and Renjiro gulped.

"No need to repeat 'understand', well, you will be walking from here now." Sasuke announced and ushered them in front of him.

Not long after, Renjiro and Michiko are active again, and to Sasuke's annoyance, they started to fight over being a boy or girl.

"What did I just say?" Sasuke stopped them from their tracks and knelt down so they could see his eyes.

"We weren't doing what you told us not to daddy," Michiko looked innocently at him.

"Yeah, we were only arguing, you didn't say that we couldn't argue," Renjiro continued.

Sasuke hit himself with his hand and shook his head, "We're only two minutes away, thankfully."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Ino and Tenten were standing together at the back of the classroom as their children sat in front of the classroom after the ceremony.

"Okay, so we have introduced everyone but the twins, Uchina Michiko and Renjiro. Would you two like to introduce yourselves separately…?" A chunin ninja asked.

"We would like to introduce ourselves together," Michiko nodded to Renjiro, cutting their teacher off his sentence.

Sasuke mentally kicked himself and made a note to teach them manners.

"So, you two can say something about yourselves, your hobbies and interests and your favorite things," The ninja invited them to the front of the room.

"I wonder if your kids are going to be as loud as Tzong?" Naruto asked nervously, when his son went up, he was yelling everything out excitedly.

"That's because his father is you," Sasuke replied casually, he didn't really care that Naruto was the Hokage now, after all, they were friends.

"Humph," Naruto ignored him, being Hokage has sure made huge changes!

"Well, there's nothing much to talk about, I am Renjiro and this is my twin sister Michiko."

"We don't have as much in common as we thought we would, but we do have some things in common."

"We love Mum and Dad very much," Renjiro continued, the twins never called their parents mummy and daddy outside of their house, unless they're alone.

"We love Mum because she loves us and she is beautiful and important," Michiko smiled widely.

"And she grounds Dad and scolds Dad. She also makes Dad do things he doesn't want to, like bringing us here today." Renjiro reinforced as if it was something important.

The parents laughed, Naruto nudged Sasuke with a grin, Sasuke was trying to not go up and drag them away before they do more damage to his pride.

"We love our Dad because…" Sasuke wanted to die, _Oh god…_

"Because Dad loves us and he spends time with us whenever he can between dangerous missions!" Michiko grinned even wider.

"But that doesn't matter because more importantly," Renjiro grinned at his sister and they both said at the same time, "We can jump and prance on him without getting in trouble!"

A laughter rose up, Sasuke was trying to ignore the staring people.

"And most importantly, he listens to Mum!"

The laughter grew louder, Sasuke looked at his kids with a 'I can't believe you two! I'm going to ground you as soon as we get home!!!"

Seeing the look, the kids gulped, "Dad is very important to us and we still wish to spend more time with him instead of worrying for him every time he goes away." Michiko looked at the crowd sincerely.

The parents awed.

"And we also love the Sixth Hokage and Uncle Neji," Naruto and Neji perked up when they heard their names or titles being called, wishing desperately for them not to ruin their reputations as well.

"The Sixth because he is a cool Hokage and because, we can jump on him whenever Dad's away!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Seems like you're their alternative dad."

Naruto shrugged nervously, then sighed deeply as Tzong perked up, "HEY! HE'S _MY_ DAD!"

The twins ignored that, (Guess where they got that from?) and stated the last point, "We love Uncle Neji because he looks after us when Mum and Dad's both busy."

"And that's probably all of what we have in common," Michiko bowed, and took her seat, Renjiro following her not long after he gave a bow.

The parents and their children laughed at the twins.

Sasuke was barely living as Naruto nudged him and grinned, "I've heard the phrase 'like father, like son', but that doesn't fit you does it?"

Sasuke grunted and shrugged, "It's the new generation…"

"And the better future," Neji finished, grinning at Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke-san, I am afraid, you are not a father of three," a nurse sighed as she walked out of Hinata's room.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, panic started to rise.

"Are we going to be big brother and sister or not?" Michiko asked nervously.

The nurse nodded smiling, "I am afraid that…you are going to have five devils Sasuke-san, Hinata-chan just gave birth to two sons and a daughter."

"What… triplets?! That cannot be true…" Sasuke staggered and fainted from fear.

Neji caught him and grinned, "Five kids jumping on him without getting into trouble."

"It's the new generation after all," Naruto laughed, then frowned as his son started to rolled about, fighting with Renjiro, yelling that it wasn't fair that they had three babies to play with.

"A new fancy generation!" Ino laughed out as she came out of the room with a baby girl in her arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Daddy's home!" The three four year old triplets squealed as they pounced on their dad.

"Umph!" Sasuke groaned and covered his head with his blanket.

"Okay kids, your dad's tired," Hinata laughed.

"It's okay, at least Michiko and Renjiro aren't jumping on…arghhh!" Sasuke yelled out as the ten year olds started to jump on him.

"Who says we're not!" Renjiro laughed.

"Next time, make sure the door is locked Sasuke," Hinata yawned and went to sleep, ignoring, or else, used to the yelling and screaming and crying for help and the rocking of bed beside her.

"Screw the generation!" Sasuke growled and checked his bruises after he was sure that his five kids were all asleep, but he couldn't help but smiling.

Contented, he went to bed peacefully…until morning.

* * *

Sorry for making this such a long chapter! But I hope that you are satisfied, since this is the last chapter. In case you want to know, Tzong is chinese meaning loyal, BTW, I just spelt it in another way other than Zhong... And Hinata's daughter is named after Sakura, her sons Makoto meaning sincerity and Mikio meaning Three trees together. 


End file.
